


Meeting the Parent

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is dating Diana, Akko is their child, Chariot and Croix are married, Chariot being nice, Croix trying to be good enough, Diana talks to Croix, F/F, Gayness, Multi, meeting parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: When Diana comes to meet Akko,she didn't expect to meet  and talk to Croix.What shall happen if you leave those two together and Croix tries to be a good mama for Akko?Read to find out





	Meeting the Parent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LWA fic which is long.I hope you all like it and leave kudos and reviews.

"Babe”

“Chérie”

“Babe”

“Cherie”

Croix groaned loudly as Chariot stood before her,arms crossed on her chest as she looked at Croix who was enjoying her time on the couch, a cup of ramen noodles beside her.

“Really chérie? You won’t do this simple thing for Akko? You know how much it means to her” her words made Croix frown at her wife.

“Cavendish is too serious! Last time she came to take Akko on a date when she saw me I thought I saw a statue. I really don’t like people so serious”

“Says the serious, stone-faced prodigy” replied Chariot easily.

The same prodigy groaned even louder and sank back on the couch, hands covering her face.

When she married Chariot and had as her kid Akko, she knew that she had to be a good parent, good enough for angels like Chariot and Akko.

But she had forgotten the simple fact that every parental figure should know. Kids grow up and when they grow up they fall in love. And when they do just that, you have to meet their significant other.

Where was the point anyway? 

And so she had to meet the Luna Nova prodigy, girlfriend of her daughter, Diana Cavendish. A girl who had saved the world and magic with Akko and who Croix was sure loved Akko more than anyone else beside her and Chariot, even if she had her doubts.

“Just give her a chance chérie. Nothing bad will happen. Just talk to her for a bit, listen to what she has to say and tell her you are glad she loves Akko and be a good mama” 

Chariot smiled victoriously as Croix bit her lip, green eyes looking far away before she sighed loudly, taking her cup on noodles on her hand and getting up.

“Fine, you win. I will meet her” Chariot smiled but it quickly fell as Croix smirked. “Buuuut only if I can eat noodles five times a week”

Chariot glared at her and shook her head, making Croix pout.

“No. Two times a week and still it’s unhealthy let alone five” said Chariot. But Croix still didn’t let her hopes shatter.

“Four times a week for two weeks of the month”

“Still unhealthy for my standards”

“Three times a week for two weeks a month?” Croix knew she had won when she saw Chariot think of it for a moment, before sighing.

“Okay then, just go get ready since Diana will come after two hours” Chariot let herself smile as Croix kissed her softly, before walking to the stairs which would take her to their room.

“To be honest, I would prefer eating another kind of food and not noodles” said Croix in a seductive voice, making Chariot blush red and storm out of the room, leaving her the winner of the flirt.

 

_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Mama?” 

Croix smiled as she looked up from her laptop, seeing her daughter Akko at the door of her room, fiddling with her shorts nervously.

“Come here kiddo. What is wrong?” asked Croix as Akko made her way to sit before her on the bed.

“Mom told me you would meet Diana tonight” her words made Croix nod her head as she put the laptop on the nightstand, giving Akko her full attention.

“Yes, I will. Was there anything wrong with me meeting her?” her question made Akko shake her head and bit her lip.

If Croix knew something about her daughter, was that she couldn’t hide her many emotions. And with how nervous she was, the woman could only wait for her to talk to know what was going through her mind.

Was it that she was embarrassed for Croix to meet Diana? Or was she scared thay maybe she wouldn’t approve of the blonde girl?

“I am nervous with how your meeting with her will go mama...Mom was pretty easy to talk to-“

“Only since both of you bonded from the fact she was Shiny Chariot”

“Still!” protested the girl, making Croix smile a bit.

Chariot had told her that Diana was actually a secret fan of her when she was Shiny Chariot, and how Diana had her as a mentor.

But Croix knew that it wasn’t just that that made Chariot easy to talk to even if she was Akko’s mom.She had this kind of presence, this kind of energy that just made people happy and free around her.

And she knew it more than anyone else. After all, that kind of magic she had was what attracted Croix to her. She made the prodigy be free and happy beside her.

Was it the same with Diana and Akko? Well if she thought about it, she could remember seeing Diana smile and laugh a lot more when she was around Akko on school.

“Okay you are right kiddo your mom is easier to talk to. But why are you nervous? I just will talk a little with her that is all” replied Croix.

“That is why I am nervous! What if you don’t approve of her?” asked the small brunette.

Croix had to stop herself from laughing at her distress. Not approve of her? What was Diana going to ask her? To marry Akko?

“Kiddo if I hadn’t approved of her she wouldn’t be able to even set a foot on this house, let alone take you on dates” explained Croix with a slight smile. But Akko still hadn’t calmed down.

“I really like her mama. I don’t want her to not talk to me anymore only since you don’t approve her. Diana makes me happy mama” said Akko, face red from her confession.

Croix smiled softly, Akko's confession reminding her of her own when she had met Chariot. Like mother like daughter was a really good quote for that moment.

Getting closer to Akko,she hugged her with an arm and took her cloer to her body.

“Akko, I may have done many mistakes in my life and I might not be the best person...But if Cavendish makes you happy then I would never do anything to make you sad. Her ability to make you happy is very important for me and I will try my best to make sure I get a better relationship with her okay?” 

The happiness she saw in Akko’s eyes made all her doubts and being annoyed at meeting Cavendish worth it.

If she could make Akko smile like that and think of her as a good parent, that was all she needed in her life. Even if that smile costed her meeting the most serious person she had ever met and who most likely didn’t like her.

“Thank you ma!” said Akko happily as she hugged Croix,kissing her cheek before getting up to go to her room.

“I believe in Diana and I am sure you will like her!” she said before going out of the room.

Sighing,the woman only ran a hand through her hair and looked from the bed at her closet, green eyes with a new found confidence.

“Cavendish, get ready to meet the real Croix Meridies-Du Nord”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“You sure you can behave and not scare the poor girl?” asked Chariot as she looked at Croix, who was putting on her black sleeved shirt.

Smiling confidently, Croix put her hair in a small ponytail and went to give her wife a kiss.

“I will make Akko happy and meet her girlfriend. Now do I give the cool mama vibes babe?” Chariot only smiled and nodded her head.

But as soon as she opened her mouth, the bell of the door interrupted her. Croix grinned and after giving her wife a kiss made her way to the door, where she saw Akko.

“Come on. You have to meet your girlfriend before I take her away” her words made Akko giggle as they walked to the door.

Unlocking it, the older female opened the door,coming face to face with the one and only Diana Cavendish.

“Diana!” said Akko excitedly as she literally jumped on her arms, Diana smiling before hugging her back.

But the blonde's attention was stolen when she saw Croix at the door, coughing as she put Akko down and bowed before Croix.

“Greetings Croix-sensei” she said politely, making the woman chuckle lightly as both of the girls entered inside.

After locking the door, Chariot came at them, red eyes kind as she smiled at Diana.

“Hello Diana. How are you doing?” she asked,Diana smiling at her.

“Very good Chariot-sensei. Thank you for asking” 

Croix coughed lightly and her wife got the message, putting a hand on Akko’s shoulder.

“Akko, can you come and help me with something?” Akko nodded her head and before Diana could ask if she could come too, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“While Akko is with Chariot, you can stay with me. We can talk for a bit, of course if you don’t have a problem with it?” said Croix, giving her last words a tone of questioning, even if the order was as clear as the day.

Diana only looked at Akko once, the brunette shrugging helplessly, before she nodded her head.

“Of course, it would be a pleasure” replied the blonde as Akko and Chariot left (Akko blowing her a kiss to which she blushed pink) and she followed Croix to the living room.

Diana choose to sit on the sofa while Croix sat on the couch before it, taking her laptop on her lap.

If she knew something from her studies of human emotions, it was the fact that silence was gold and the best thing to make someone nervous.

Wanting to see how much Diana would last, she didn’t say a word, knowing that Chariot would come only when she told her.

The silence continued for some painful minutes, until Croix decided that the nervousness that Diana was hiding but which Croix could see was enough.

“So Cavendish, you are a descendant of one of the Nine Olde Witches?” caught suprised at her question, Diana nodded her head.

“Yes, to Beatrix the Affectionate” the short reply gave Croix the evidence that Diana was nervous.

Humming to let her know she had heard her, she continued to write on her laptop again, not missing how white the younger girl's knuckles had went.

She knew that Chariot would most likely scold her for how she was acting but she had to see how much of a good person Diana was.

“I have heard you were a fan to my wife on her famous days” she stated, and saw as Diana calmed down a bit, but still not letting her guard down.

“Chariot-sensei was an inspiration on my younger days. I can say that I was a big fan of her magic and beautiful shows”

The reply was a good one, Croix would give her that.

“Not many witches liked ba-Chariot on her days. Why would a girl from a traditional family like a witch like her?”

Diana took a breath and let it out slowly to calm her nerves.

“My mother wanted me to be a happy child and to love every kind of magic. Chariot-sensei gave me a dream to rely on after my mother passed away. She was also the reason why I choose to attend Luna Nova” her words were sincere (since Akko had told her to be sincere if she ever met Croix) which made the older woman smile.

“While I am sorry I may have bought back sad memories, I am glad that someone was happy and believed in themselves from her shows and magic. After all, a believing heart...”

“Is your magic” ended Diana smiling.

Croix nodded her head and closed her laptop, knowing that she had to be honest with Diana.

“I am sure you understand that talking about Chariot isn’t what I wanted to talk about right?” said Croix,looking at Diana.

The blonde nodded her head at her words. “I suspected that part, but if I have to be a good girlfriend, I have to meet the parents of said girlfriend”

Letting the silence fall for a moment, Croix opened her mouth.

“Were you jealous that Akko had managed to have the Shiny Rod?” asked Croix, making Diana look at her suprised, before sighing.

“I admit that I was jealous at first. My mother’s wish had been to make magic great again, and I couldn’t fulfill that wish with Akko having the Rod. But as time passed, I saw that even if I had wished, the Rod could never be mine. Akko had a more childish heart, she just wanted to make the people around her happy with everything she had. Even if we weren’t on the best terms, she still came and saved me and returned me to Luna Nova. And slowly I realised that no one beside her could have been the right person to have the Rod than her”

Croix smiled at the reply, finally realising that Chariot had been right.

Diana was too smitten and in love with Akko to ever make her sad. It was perfect, just like real soulmates.

Her laugh made Diana look at her nervously, until she stopped.

“To be honest, I thought I had to do the bad mom act to see if you were good enough for Akko, but that won’t be needed” the blonde’s eyes widened as Croix got up and she did the same.

Both girls looked at each other, until Croix raised her hand and petted her head, smiling happily at Diana.

“I hope you always stay beside Akko. Her happiness means the world to me and if you make her happy, guess you have my approval Diana” said Croix, using her name for the first time.

Diana smiled and relaxed, nodding her head.

“I promise I will do all in my powers to ensure that Akko is happy sensei” the heartfelt promise nearly made Croix tear up, but she held herself with only smiling at her.

“I am glad then. Oh and please call me Croix when not in school. I don’t mind not being called sensei all the time”

“Of course Croix. It is a honour to call you by your first name” 

As soon as she finished her words, Chariot and Akko came in, the brunette going directly at Diana.

“How did it go?” she asked her girlfriend. The blonde only smiled and kissed her girlfriend, knowing it wouldn’t be the best choice to kiss her right before her parents in the lips.

“We just had a small talk that is all. Now how about we continue to your room so I can help you with your summer homework?” and she had no time to say bye to Akko’s parents before Akko dragged her to her room fast.

Sitting on the couch again, Croix hummed to herself as Chariot went to sit beside her, both enjoying the small silence and smiling when they heard the laughs from Akko's room.

“Cavendish makes her happy. I am sure she will always do that”

“I told you that before you even met her chérie” replied the red haired woman. Croix only smiled and kissed her cheek, continuing to write on her laptop.

“I just wanted to make sure babe. Beside, now I can at least talk to her without making her nervous and serious” Croix grinned as Chariot rolled her eyes at the reply.

Closing the laptop once again, but this time having finished all her job. Her wife followed her as they went at the kitchen, Croix taking two glasses and filling them with water, before taking the Shiny Chariot cupcakes which she herself had made and making her way to Akko’s room.

Chariot knocked on the door and after a ‘Come in' from Akko she opened the door.

They were sitting beside the table, books and papers scattered on the table and they smiled.

“Decided to give you these since you are studying hard and all. Oh and Diana, if you wish you can spend the night here. Chariot can contact your relatives to let them know if you want”

The request made Akko grin as she looked at Diana hopefully, making the blonde sigh.

“I will contact them myself. And thank you for letting me stay the night” said Diana politely, making Croix smile and pet their heads.

“Be like in your own home. If you want anything just call us, okay kiddos?”

They only nodded their heads and then the parents left, knowing they needed their own privacy.

“Did i do good as a mama?” asked Croix with a joking tone, but Chariot wasn’t stupid and she knew that it was more than a normal question.

Ever since the missile accident and then getting together after she had found the cure for Chariot, Croix had always doubted herself.

Her mistakes done from her not listening to her good heart made her fear that she could never be good enough. And especially for Chariot and Akko.

That was why every day, every night, Chariot did her best to assure her. That she was perfect the way she was and that she was more than good enough.

So the red haired witch only smiled softly and kissed her, Croix kissing her back with the same love.

“You were perfect chérie. Je t'aime” and those two sentences were the only ones that Croix needed to hear in that moment.

So she only smiled and replied back with the only thing she wanted to say every moment of her life.

“Je t'aime aussi”


End file.
